


Purple

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed has a certain fondness for a particular shirt in Horatio's wardrobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

He launched into me the moment we got in the door, attacking buttons, pulling my jacket off, pushing me against the wall, kissing me fiercely the entire time. I couldn't do anything to stop him, and I didn't really want to. This side of Speed is rare; he's usually more controlled in his passion. He only gets like this when the need is too much for him to bear.

Which made me wonder for a moment what had driven him to that point. We had made love just this morning, so it couldn't be desperation. Had something happened that I hadn't noticed? Had to be that - couldn't be anything else. Then his hand slid into my pants, stroking my aching erection and I couldn't think of anything anymore.  
  
We fell onto the floor, both of groaning. He rolled me onto my back, still not letting go of my mouth, pushing aside my clothes just enough to feel my bare skin. I managed to do the same, pushing his jeans off his hips with shaking hands. I couldn't stop the shaking - he's beautiful when he's this close to crazy.  
  
But he didn't give me a chance to look. He fell against me, fitting our erections together and began moving his body against mine. The feeling was electric and over far too soon - he was screaming my name a moment later just as I groaned his into his broad shoulder and we came all over eachother.  
  
We lay together on the floor of my hallway, both of us breathing heavily, coming down from the incredible high. After a moment, I kissed his hair. "Speed? Honey, you okay?"  
  
He let out a heavy, shuddering sigh and looked up. He was smiling. "Yeah. Wonderful." He kissed me, long and deep. "Sorry for jumping you."  
  
"You definitely don't have to apologize for that." I said with a smile of my own. "Just...why?"  
  
For an answer he made a show of looking me over and finally fingered the collar of my shirt. My purple shirt. "You wore this," he explained simply. "Our first time together, you wore this. It's sort of tradition."  
  
Now that he mentioned it, I always did get jumped whenever I had it on. I just hadn't put two and two together until he mentioned it. I couldn't help the smile crossing my face. "One thing, Speed? Next time...think we can make it at least to the couch? Floor's a little cold."  
  
He answered me with a firm kiss. "Deal."


End file.
